The goal of this program is to perform a small molecule screen to identify a new class of compounds which can act as myosolvins by disrupting myosin polymerization, and serve as a novel therapeutic to relax airway bronchoconstriction. During this period, the collaborative team has identified small molecules that inhibit smooth muscle myosin polymerization, relax human airway myocytes, and blunt bronchoconstriction in mouse lung slices and has selected a lead compound for optimization towards desirable pharmacological and pharmaceutical properties.